This invention relates to a tamper attachment for a vibratory plow. A vibratory plow is a type of plow which is used to dig a relatively narrow, shallow, straight-sided furrow into which is fed a line or cable. The plow has a blade which is pulled through the ground by a small tractor or similar vehicle. A vibrator transmits low amplitude, high frequency vibrations to the plow. The efficiency of the plow is greatly increased, since the power applied to the plow is independent of the amplitude of the vibration. The vibration greatly increases the ability of the plow to cut cleanly through the ground.
The line may be a small hose or pipe, or an electric line. The cable very often comprises a coaxial cable of the type used to transmit electronic signals, such as television audio and video signals. When extending cable television service into new areas, the signal transmission cables are buried when it is not possible or desirable to string the cable from power or telephone poles.
Heretofore, the furrow has been filled manually by workers with shovels, or by a manually operated, separate tamper powered by compressed air or a small gasoline engine. This requires additional workers and equipment and is therefore very inefficient.